Togheter again
by Dazzel Angel
Summary: Sakura is bullied buy other kids but Itachi helps her and they becomes friends. when Itachi leavs Sakura is sad but they made a promis a few years later he came to furliff his promis
1. Chapter 1

A young rosette hared girl ran through the village the bullies were after her again. "billbordhead" " se the little ugly bitch is crying" "your hair are ugly you are a freak nobody will ever want you and your big forhead and that ugly pink hair of yours". They kicked her in the stomach and make her fell into the puddle of dirt and mud. She could hear their laughter then a velvet voice rose "what have this girl don to you for you to treats her like this?" "Oh Itatchi – sama nothing we shall live right now" and they run for their life sins the young ANBU captain become mad. "Who are you little girl" "m- my name is S-Sakura Haruno" she stuttered "don`t be afraid I will not hurt you and by the way may name is Itatchi Uchiha come I will take you to your home" the little girl nodded and tock his hand.

They become god friends and Itatchi was more with Sakura then his own ototo Sasuke who was adored by all his fan girls at the ages of nine.


	2. Chapter 2

A young rosette hared girl ran through the village the bullies were after her again. "billbordhead" " se the little ugly bitch is crying" "your hair are ugly you are a freak nobody will ever want you and your big forhead and that ugly pink hair of yours". They kicked her in the stomach and make her fell into the puddle of dirt and mud. She could hear their laughter then a velvet voice rose "what have this girl don to you for you to treats her like this?" "Oh Itachi – sama nothing we shall live right now" and they run for their life sins the young ANBU captain become mad. "Who are you little girl" "m- my name is S-Sakura Haruno" she stuttered "don`t be afraid I will not hurt you and by the way may name is Itachi Uchiha come I will take you to your home" the little girl nodded and tock his hand.

They become god friends and Itachi was more with Sakura then his own ototo Sasuke who was adored by all his fan girls at the ages of nine.

Itachi pow:

I locked down at Sakura`s sleeping form I will have to liv her son so I could do my mission I had told her everything so she would new when the town gossiped on that I had massacred my hole clan expect my ototo. She was understanding she new why I had to do it, I loved her I didn't want to liv but I wouldn't take her with me to Akatesuki not until she was older I would come to see her.

Sakura`s pow:

I didn't want Ita – kun to liv but I knew that he had to, but on the bright side he would come to see me. I love him and I knew that he did have the same fillings for me, the day for his runaway was coming closer and he even began to seep over at my place when his father was to strik. The night he left he came to me and gave me a cherry blossom necklace and ask me to where it on and never take it of sins it had a connection to him so he knew that I was ok.

I few years forward: today was the day for the genies to be teamed up and when Sakura came there every girl in the room except Hinata Sakura`s best friend was ogling at chicken butt (Sasuke) and hoping to team up with him but why? His so emo it was a sad thing "y-yo S-Sakura –chan" "ohoy Hinata-chan "they smiled to itshoder. The girls god to their seat and sat down " on no there is bilbordhead don`t get close to my Sasuke-kun" the pig Ino said in her annoying voice "che why does she think that I like emo body? Ah sins everybody els dos" "don't worry Ino I am not after sas-gay he is not my type" the look on the pigs face on their nickname on her dream boy she fainted Naruto on the other hand was lying on the floor laughing and the tears was running down his face as he clutched his side. Just then Sasuke was walking in "hm dobe why are you on the floor?" "it is not your conser teme" he yelled "N-Naruto kun I was wondering i-if you wanted to go-o out s-someday-y?" Naruto blushed and looked at a blushing Hinata "of course Hinata-Chan I would love to" they smiled shyly at itshoder "hey Sakura-chan what made Hinata ask him out?" Kiba and Akamaru were looking at her with puppy dogs eyes to know. "She has liked him a long time and we both agreed that if we liked some we should tell them how we felt." Then Iruka sensei walked in " so today you will be teemed up in three mans cell and you will met your new sensei at a named location , alright team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura team 8 Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino and Chojji team 10 Inzuka Kiba Ambara Shino and Huugya Hinata and for the rest sorry you guys did den pass."

Later at Lunch Hinata and Sakura was eating their lunch when their teams walked ower to them " hey guy`s where did you get the food from?" "kiba when shall you learn that the are something as easy at please can we have a little bit sins we forgotteh our bagpack at home?" "heas Sakura you are in a bad mod" this mad Hinata giggle she knew about Sakura`s relationship with the S-criminal Itatchi and that he was coming for a visit today and Sakura always was in a fool mode until they had talked. Sakura locked at her friend and the she giggled to sins she understood Hinata`s outburst. " hm you girls are annoying" " watch's it chicken head maybe we are weak and maybe not but you should know that you newer should look down at a Kunchiki" with that said she kiked him in the stomach and he fleew into the river. Smirking at this she satt down again and the boys got themselves some food.

Itatchi pow: folic little brother, I hope that their sensei are coming soon so I know who`s looking after my cherry blossom, hm Hatake Kakashi the copy nin this inset god, but better then that Mikato Gai dud his to YOUTH foll for my taste.

Sometime late I was waiting for my cheery blossom when she saw me she jumped on me and gave me a long needed hug, "Ita- kun I had missed you so mush" " I have missed you to cherry blossom" she blushed ah how I loved her blush. "you know I was hoping that in a three years period you would come with me bake to the base and stay there with me" "I would love to but" "Yes I know and we need inside info from Konoha, but you could as four a three years travel to get stronger stay with me and I would train you and the you could go bake her and I will still come to visit you" "that I would like but can it wait to after the chunning exams?" "I was counting on that sins I need to discuss this with leder sama and to make sure that nobody of the other`s will make their moves on you" she giggled at my possessive intend on her. "So you don`t trust me?" "aa I trust you but not the other sins the are only on girl in Akatesuki and that's Konan and she are the leder`s partner and girlfriend" I held her and we kissed a few times before I took my live again. Back at the base my partner Kisame was drinking again and Deidara and Sasori was arguing about art again. "Itachi the leder wants' to see you I think you need to get laid seriously maybe you will be a bit les cold yeah" I gave him the famous Uchiha glare and he took the hint "Hn" was my reply as I went to the leder "you wanted to see me ledere?" "Yes Itachi I have seen your recasts and it will be done she can live her for her three years she will do you good and we are going to need her gift" I nodded and left it was going to be interesting to have my cheery blossom her. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TOBI WILL GET DEIDARA SENPAI HIS CLAY" morons "hm Itachi leder told me yesterday that in three months we will get a new female her and it look like she will shear your room why?" "aa Sasori sharp as always and yes I now her and she will be under my protection form anybody of your moves and she are mine so please cane you held Deidara away from her?" "hm I can I guess but why are she important to you?" "she is mine and her gift are dangerous to those who anger her, and she knows me so it`s safe". He left it like that but I know that he later would like to know how I was in contact with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello sorry but this is a auther note thanks for all the good rewise but as you guys hawe pointed out I nedd a beta so is anybody interes? I really ned help and sins in Norway we don`t lear to writ wery god so please help.


End file.
